<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will They or Won't They? by DrCosimaCormier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685558">Will They or Won't They?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier'>DrCosimaCormier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I promise they'll show up in chapter 2, This is supposed to be cute, at least I don't think he is, christian/jay got mentioned in chapter one but he's not in the story, edge but I'm calling him adam, for right now mwahahahhaahaha, gonna stop with the tags now, idk if that will happen tho, no baysha in chapter one, they're mentioned tho, tyson kidd but he's tj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of will Natalya and Beth get together or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Natalya Neidhart/Beth Phoenix, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will They or Won't They?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this one is set in a shopping mall that's in a town centre. Also, this is High School/College AU. But this one and the second chapter are the only chapters set high school time cause they're seniors and they're graduating so yeah, but enjoy my horrible writing! but please leave a comment and kudos, I'd really appreciate it, please and thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Charlotte, do you ever just stop?" Natalya asked. </p><p>Charlotte looked at her friend. "Stop what?" Charlotte asked before looking at some purses. </p><p>Natalya shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But do you ever wish that you were someone else?" Natalya asked. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess." Charlotte replied as moved away from the purses and to the belts. "Why?" Charlotte asked. </p><p>"Well, you and I, we're the most popular girls in school. And I don't know about you, but sometimes I wish I wasn't so popular." Natalya said. </p><p>"Uh-huh, interesting." Charlotte hummed. "Which belt?" Charlotte asked, holding up two belts that looked almost identical. </p><p>"That one." Natalya said, pointing to the one in Charlotte's left hand. "Don't you ever wish that you could step out of the spotlight and take a moment to just breathe?" Natalya asked. </p><p>Charlotte sighed and turned to face Natalya. "Nattie, if you want to go hang out with Beth then do it. I hang out with Becky, Sasha, and Bayley all the time. Just because I'm popular doesn't mean that I'm stuck up and think so highly of myself that I won't hang out with people less popular than me. I mean, I hang out with you so that's a prime example." Charlotte said with a chuckle. </p><p>"Haha, very funny, Charlotte." Natalya said with a quick roll of her eyes. She'd been friends with Charlotte for years so she knew her humour like the back of her hand and always took her jokes with a grain of salt. "And I wasn't asking because I want to hang out with Beth." </p><p>"Nattie, you only hang out with her at your house. You never go places with her, you don't sit with her at lunch or in class, and you always ignore her in the hallways." Charlotte said. </p><p>"That's not true. I said hi to her in the hallway the other day." Natalya replied. </p><p>Charlotte laughed. "Nattie, you only said hi because you were standing behind her." Charlotte pointed out. "Why do you get so nervous and act like a bitch around her, anyway?" Charlotte asked. </p><p>Natalya gasped and playfully hit Charlotte's arm. "I do not act like a bitch around her." Natalya said. </p><p>"You like her." Charlotte stated. </p><p>Natalya shook her head. "No. I don't. Why would you- I do not like Beth." Natalya said. </p><p>"You don't like me?" Beth asked from behind the two girls. She didn't wait for an answer before she left the store with tears falling down her face. </p><p>Natalya didn't know if she should be mad with Charlotte or run after Beth. </p><p>"Nattie, what are you doing? Go after her, for fucks sake." Charlotte said. </p><p>Natalya nodded her head. "Right, right, I'll, um, I'll be back and you're in for it later, Flair." Natalya said as she left the store. </p><p>Natalya had no idea which way Beth had gone. She ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip. She looked to the right and to the left multiple times before sighing. She'd given up before she had even tried to look for Beth. </p><p>"Excuse me, miss." A voice said from beside her. </p><p>Natalya looked over and saw an older woman who looked to be about 60-ish sitting on the bench that she was standing next to. "Hi. Can I help you?" Natalya asked. </p><p>The older woman shook her head. "No, but I think I can help you. If you're looking for who I think you're looking for she ran into that restaurant that sells pierogies." She said with a smile on her face. </p><p>Natalya smiled back at her. "Um, thank you. Yes, that does help me. Thank you, again." Natalya said before making her way over to the small restaurant. </p><p>"Hello there, how may I serve you? Can I interest you in some dessert pierogies or our onion and potatoes pierogies? Those are our best sellers!" The boy behind the counter said. </p><p>Natalya shook her head. "Um, no thank you. I'm actually looking for someone." Natalya said. "I was told that she ran into this restaurant by someone." </p><p>The boy hummed. "And does this person have a name?" He asked. </p><p>"Beth. Her name is Beth, I go to school with her. Do you know her?" Natalya asked as she played with a piece of her hair. </p><p>"Oh, you mean Betty?" The boy asked.</p><p>Natalya frowned. "No. I mean Beth. She's a little taller than me, blonde hair, and she was crying? I completely understand if I was given the wrong information and she's not here." Natalya said. </p><p>"W-" The boy started, but he was cut off. </p><p>"I'll take it from here, Adam." Beth said as she appeared from behind the boy. "That's Adam. He's my ex." Beth said. </p><p>Natalya nodded her head. "Hi, Adam, nice to meet you." Natalya said with a small smile. "Can I talk to you?" Natalya asked Beth. </p><p>Beth nodded her head and came from behind the counter. "What do you want to say?" Beth asked. </p><p>Natalya looked at Adam. "Right, privately, got it. I'll just be in the back." Adam said. </p><p>Beth shook her head. "No, you stay up here in case we get customers. Natalya and I will go to the office." Beth said as she grabbed Natalya's hand and led her to the back. </p><p>Natalya's heart fluttered and breath caught in her throat floor a moment when Beth grabbed her hand. </p><p>Beth closed the door and gestured to an office chair. "You can sit if you want. This is my dad's office, but he's out today so it's just Adam and me." Beth explained. </p><p>"Oh, okay. What is a pierogie?" Natalya asked. </p><p>Beth did a double take. "Excuse you, what? You've never had a pierogie? My Polish heart just broke for the second time today. I'll be back." Beth said before exiting the office. </p><p>Natalya thought over Beth's words. <em>For the second time today.</em> Had Natalya saying that she didn't like Beth broken her heart? The thought made Natalya sad and she mentally berated herself for the words that she said. </p><p>"I'm baaaack." Beth said as she entered the room with a plate of what Natalya assumed were pierogies. "I brought you some pierogies." </p><p>Natalya smiled. "That was sweet of you. So is Adam Polish too?" Natalya asked. </p><p>Beth shook her head. "No, no, heavens no. He's Canadian." Beth replied. </p><p>Natalya raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Well, I'm half Canadian. How come I've never seen him around school?" Natalya asked before taking a bit out of one of the pierogies. "Oh, this is good."</p><p>"Right? That's our spinach, broccoli, and cheddar pierogie, it's my favourite." Beth said. "To answer your question, Adam doesn't go to our school..... anymore. He graduated last year." Beth replied. </p><p>"Well how come I never saw him last year or any other year?" Natalya asked. She'd been going to the same school as Beth since kindergarten, but she had never seen Beth hang out with Adam before. </p><p>"I'm not sure. He was pretty popular. Star wrestler in our school, won us most of our trophies." Beth replied. "He did recently cut his hair so maybe you just don't recognise him." Beth said with a shrug. </p><p>"Maybe." Natalya said. "Beth, I just wanted to apologise for what you heard me say." </p><p>Beth waved her hand in the air. "It's fine. I'm fine. No harm done." Beth said, her voice faltering a bit. </p><p>Natalya grabbed Beth's hands cause Beth to look at her which made Natalya let go of her hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Natalya apologised. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean what I said. Charlotte can be a bit pushy and I just didn't want her to know, I guess." Natalya said. </p><p>Beth put her hand on Natalya's. "Nattie, it's okay if you don't want to tell someone how you really feel about someone else." Beth said. "Besides, you kissed me once upon a time ago and we've never spoken about it." </p><p>Natalya slipped her hand out from under Beth's. "I, um, I have to go." Natalya said before standing up. She stood up so fast that it caused her to crash into Beth causing the chair that Beth was sitting in to tip over and fall to the floor. </p><p>Beth grabbed her head. "Ow." Beth said as she rubbed her head. She hadn't even noticed that Natalya was on top of her.</p><p>"Fuck. I'm sorry. That was an accident. Are you okay?" Natalya said as she went to get off of Beth. </p><p>Beth wrapped her arms around Natalya's waist. "Just, can you just, can we just stay like this for a second?" Beth asked. It was probably the most uncomfortable position for them to be in, but Beth didn't mind. </p><p>"I ha-" Beth cut her off by putting her finger over Natalya's lips. </p><p>"Shhh." Beth let out. "Nattie, I want you to know that I love you." Beth said. </p><p>Natalya's eyes went wide. "Y- you do?" Natalya asked.</p><p>Beth nodded her head. "Yeah, I do." Beth said. "It honestly started out as just a little crush in middle school, but as time went on I realised that I had serious feelings for you and I fell in love with you." Beth explained. </p><p>"Even though I act like a bitch towards you in school?" Natalya asked. </p><p>Beth frowned. "You don't act bitchy towards me, Nattie. Who told you that?" Beth asked as she softened her facial expression and moved some of Natalya's hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Charlotte." Natalya replied.</p><p>Beth hummed. "I'm not surprised that she would say that." Beth replied. "I get why you don't talk to me at school and it's fine. I'm not as popular as you and Charlotte or even Sasha." Beth said. </p><p>Natalya sighed. "I don't, it's a me problem not a you problem. I just don't want people to think less highly of me." Natalya explained. </p><p>"It sounds like that problem does involve me." Beth as she slightly pushed Natalya off of her. "If you hang out with me then you think that people will think less of you because I'm the "nerd" girl." Beth said, dissecting Natalya's explanation. </p><p>Natalya stood up. "You know what, I've decided that I don't care what people think of me if I hang out with you." Natalya said. "Charlotte said that I should hang out with you at school if I wanted to." </p><p>Beth nodded her head. "Right, Charlotte said." Beth repeated quietly. Beth grabbed the plate with the pierogies on it and opened the door. "I guess I'll see you at school then." Beth said as she held it open. </p><p>Natalya frowned. "Did I say something wrong, Beth?" Natalya asked. </p><p>Beth shook her head, but before she could speak Adam said something. </p><p>"Hey, Betty, getting ready to close up. You need a ride home?" Adam asked. </p><p>"I can give you a ride home." Natalya said. "Well, Charlotte can. I can ask if you want me to." Natalya said as she pulled out her phone. </p><p>Beth gave her a tiny smile and nodded her head. "Um, Nattie's gonna give me a ride home, but thanks for the offer." Beth replied. </p><p>"She said yeah. She's in the food court with Becky." Natalya said. </p><p>Beth nodded her head. "Oh, okay." Beth replied. </p><p>"Did you wanna go to another store before we head to the food court? It's only 3 and Charlotte plans on staying until at least 6:00 cause she has a volleyball game at 8:30." Natalya responded. </p><p>Beth ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, there's a movie theatre right across the street so we can go there or to the arcade on the opposite side of the town centre." Beth suggested. </p><p>"Either one is fine with me. I'll just text Charlotte that we'll stop by the food court before we venture off so we can have a meet up place, okay?" Natalya replied as she texted Charlotte. </p><p>Beth smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Beth said. She put the rest of the pierogies in a container and put them in the fridge. "Did you wanna come, Adam?" Beth asked as she closed the fridge and turned to face him. </p><p>Natalya's eyes went wide and she shook her head 'no' at him. Adam looked between Beth and Natalya and scratched his head. </p><p>"Um, no thanks. I gotta catch up with Jay, actually. We have a football game and we've gotta head to practice." Adam said. </p><p>Beth nodded her head. "Right, right, I forgot about that. What time's it at?" Beth asked. </p><p>"7:30" Adam replied. </p><p>Beth frowned. "Oh. Well, then, I guess I better catch a ride with you instead of with Nattie and Charlotte. I'd hate to miss your last game of the season." Beth said before turning to face Natalya. "Is that okay?" Beth asked.</p><p>Natalya nodded her head. "Yeah, it's fine." Natalya said. She was heartbroken and devestated by Beth's decision, but she still supported it. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Beth." Natalya said as she waved goodbye at both Beth and Adam. </p><p>Natalya walked away from teh pierogie shop and tears started to fill her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away as she walked to the food court. It wasn't a far walk so she had to make it look like she hadn't been crying the whole way over.</p><p>"Hey, Nattie. Where's Beth?" Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Natalya sighed. "She's catching a ride home with Adam instead. He has his last football game of the season tonight and Beth didn't want to miss it." Natalya responded. </p><p>"Oh, your poor thing, you must be devestated. Sit down." Becky said. "Now, who is this Adam guy?" Becky asked.</p><p>"Her ex." Natalya replied as the tears came back. </p><p>Charlotte hit Becky's arm. "Well, let's not talk about Beth or Adam right now. Let's just head over to my house so we can get ready for the game and we'll stop by the store and get whatever snack y'all want." Charlotte suggested.</p><p>Natalya sniffled and carefully wiped her eyes with a tissue that Becky had handed to her. "Sounds like a plan to me." Natalya said. </p><p>"Yeah, sounds like a plan to me too. I could really go for making a few veggies burgers and getting some quinoa ready too." Becky said. </p><p>Charlotte laughed. "Yeah, whatever you want, babe." Charlotte said as she stood up from the table to throw her trash away.</p><p>"Did she just call you babe?" Natalya asked Becky as they also stood up from the table. </p><p>Becky nodded her head. "Yeah. She didn't tell you that we were dating?" Becky asked right before Charlotte walked back over to them. "You didn't tell her that we were dating?" Becky asked Charlotte. </p><p>Charlotte made a face. "See, I was gonna tell her today, but then the whole Beth thing happened and I didn't get the chance to." Charlotte explained.</p><p>Natalya waved her hand in the air. "It's fine. I'm happy for the two of you." Natalya said. </p><p>Charlotte smiled and hugged Natalya. "I knew you would be. Now let's go cause I have to get ready and we know how long I take to get ready." Charlotte said causing the other two girls to laugh and nod their heads in agreement. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you, it was horrible writing. But I also said to leave a comment and some kudos so please do that, thank you again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>